Times Of Change- Out-Take (Explicit)
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: This is an out-take from my fic 'Times Of Change.' It is a more extended and explicit continuation of the events in chapter 3. Contains rimming and blowjob/handjob, as well as some dominant!Derek and submissive!Stiles.


_**Okay, so I mentioned in chapter 15 of Times Of Change, that I probably would consider writing some out-takes (more explicit) of the Sterek scenes in the fic (even though there's only two. I'm doing one) but yeah, I've come across a decision. I'm going for it!**_

_**This is from chapter 3. If you have not read Times Of Change then the musing between Derek and Stiles about 'the pregnancy' won't make much sense. Therefore, I would recommend reading the fic. But (as some people may be) if you are only here for the Sterek, then, well - what can I say?**_

_**Enjoy guys! XD**_

* * *

A few weeks later and Stiles and Derek are sitting on the couch, going through some pages Stiles had printed out the night before. It's concerning werewolf pregnancies and Stiles thinks it would a good idea if they delved deeper into what's happening, just to be on the safe side.

"It says here that the pregnancy lasts only five months," Stiles points out, showing Derek the page and crossing his arms. "Isn't that a little bit short?"

"It's probably shorter for werewolves," says Derek as he goes over the paragraph, eyes widening when he reads about how the birth is meant to go, already feeling his stomach turn. "T-This is a little-"

"Gross?" Stiles supplied, nodding. "Yeah, I can't imagine it being all sunshine and daisies."

Derek snorts, turning the page and reading the next paragraph where it explains what he should and shouldn't eat. "It says here that I'll be craving many interesting food sources," he smirks. "I guess that explains the tuna and skittles."

"Dude, do not remind me," Stiles groaned. "I swear the smell of tuna still lingers in that stupid kitchen," he grimaces. He remembers the horrid smell that took more than three days to clear. A quick trip to the hardware store to buy a gas mask had been involved. Derek had thought he'd been over-reacting. Well he begs to differ.

Derek just laughed, patting Stiles on the shoulder. "Don't take it too hard, we haven't even got into the mood swings yet," he reminds.

Stiles gulped, shaking his head and looking back down at the paper in his hand. "Hey, check this out. It says that you're going to be gaining weight." Stiles eyes Derek's flat stomach. "Good luck on that one," he chuckles.

Now it's time for Derek to gulp. "I was dreading that," he mutters, eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't let it get you down big guy," Stiles smiled. "It'll drop off after anyway."

"Still," Derek growled.

Stiles sighed, averting his eyes back on the papers and continuing to read, he stops when it gets to the birth, the paragraph Derek had read earlier. "Uh wow. Yeah, that ain't gonna be pretty," he winces.

"At least you're not the one who has to go through it," Derek grumbled.

"True," Stiles grinned. "But I have to sit there holding your hand. What's worse than that?" He laughs.

Derek rolled his eyes, whacking Stiles on the back of the head. "Yeah, but then I'll just break your fingers." He chuckled.

"But you wouldn't dare break a _single_ bone in my body. We're mates, remember?" Stiles waggled a finger in front of Derek's face teasingly. "And come on, who would hurt such an awesome person like me anyway? Oh, that's right y-" He's cut off by the heavy weight of Alpha pushing him into the couch, hands gripping his face before he feels lips ghosting along his in a gentle caress. "Uh, okay. I guess I should be shutting up now, right?" He grins.

"Definitely," Derek smirked, trailing his hand to the edge of Stiles' shirt and lifting it up. He runs his fingers along the ridge of Stiles' navel, nails grazing the skin softly as he leans forward so his body is hovering over the teen's, before pressing himself down on top of Stiles. "Shutting up would be optional right about now," he growls.

Stiles laughed, though it cuts off rather quickly and he sucks in a breath when the Alpha decides to turn up the heat (quite literally) as Derek's hips flatten down on his, grinding in small circles. "D-Derek, a-are you sure this is the right time for that? You know, w-we still have many pages to go over," he gasped.

Derek rumbles low in his throat, hazel eyes flashing ember red. "I'm sure we'll have time for that later." He moves his hand to Stiles' shirt, pulling it up all the way before lifting the teen's head up so he can slip the shirt over and off. "Much, much later."

"O-Okay, s-sounds good," Stiles moaned, hands finding purchase on Derek's shoulder and fingernails digging in when the Alpha meshed their hips together more roughly, waves of fiction rocketing off their bodies. "S-So is this l-like part o-of the h-hormone t-thing?" He asked breathlessly.

"No. It's more like driven lust," Derek chuckled, nosing a trail down Stiles' chest, flicking his tongue out and licking a zigzagged line along the teen's lower pectorals, all the while looking up in Stiles' eyes, lips curving up into a smirk.

Stiles feels shivers run up and down his spine. Oh, what gratifying effects that smirk does to him. If only Derek knew.

He rests his head back against the couch pillows, closing his eyes and letting the Alpha lick trails up his chest, softly moaning when Derek decides to latch onto a nipple, tugging at the peck and rubbing and swirling a tongue over it 'till it's nothing but a hard nub. It feels like torture as Derek switches nipples, doing the same thing to this one like the last. It's like the Alpha is taking it slow for his own enjoyment. Like he wants to make Stiles beg for more. Well, Stiles is having none of that. He grasps the strands of Derek's hair in his fingers, tugging the Alpha's head up roughly and slamming their lips together. He lets his teeth graze over Derek's bottom lip before biting down, the salty tonic taste of blood filling his taste buds as he runs his tongue along the bleeding lip, brown eyes sparkling when Derek growls.

"See? I can hold my own," he smirks, wriggling his hips from where they're nestled under the Alpha, brushing the front of his jeans over Derek's crotch. The way Derek clenches his eyes shut and draws in a panted breath through his flared nostrils is enough for Stiles to know that his actions aren't only just for show. "I'm guessing that you want me to do something?" He chuckles.

Derek opens his eyes, the flaring ember red one of the best substitutes for a traffic stop light Sties has ever seen. "Yeah. That would be helpful," he snaps.

"Do we have a please?" Stiles teased. He's rewarded with a killer glare with an extra added bonus of elongated canines as Derek snarls, bucking his hips up harshly. "Okiedokie, no please then. Ah well, guess I'll have to deal with it." He flicks his tongue up, catching the tip of a glistened fang, before running his tongue up the fang then back down again. "You know, these things can be real dangerous if used the right way?" Stiles grinned, putting his hands on either side of the Alpha's face before letting his lips trail down to Derek's neck, mouthing just above the pulse point before biting down. "But have I ever mentioned that these bad boys can be even more dangerous?"

Derek groans, the slight sting from Stiles' bite rushing to him, his inner wolf howling. He moves his hand down to Stiles' jeans, slipping a hand down the front and quickly finding the teen's throbbing cock protected by a thin layer of boxer briefs. Well, not for long. He uses his other hand to fumble with the jean's zipper and when it's finally undone he's aware that the constant mouthing on his neck is not present, instead the ghosted breath of a panting teen is quite an equal substitute.

"Did you really think you could get me down that easy, _mate_?" He smirks, tugging at Stiles' jeans till they're halfway off. "Because if you've done your homework over the past few days, you should know that wolves don't give up that easy." He lets his fangs graze the lobe of Stiles' ear, breath lingering on the skin. "Werewolves are just a _little_ more persistent," he whispers darkly, feeling the shiver of the teen vibrating through his own body.

"I think I may have stumbled across that one before," Stiles laughs. "Though I never really did read it all properly. You think you could show me what I missed?" The insinuation is thick and heavy in his voice and Derek is well aware that the kid is doing this on purpose.

Derek continues tugging the jeans down the whole way until Stiles has to kick his legs to get them off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of plain navy blue boxer briefs. "Since when did you go for such dark colours?" He snorts.

"Oh, you know. My mate sports dark colours so who says I can't join him, right?" Stiles chuckled, smiling. "Plus, I've always wanted to see how sexy I look in Derek Hale's boxers."

"They're mine?" Derek raises an eyebrow, caught off guard for the first time he can admit it.

"Yep, they're 100% big bad Alpha property... well, they were," Stiles winked.

Derek growls lowly, rumbling sound refracting and vibrating in his chest. "Oh you're so in for it, Stilinski," he growls, hand slipping inside the protective layer of material, fingers wrapping around the now wet and throbbing member, giving a soft but precisely sharp pump that has the teen jumping, yelp of surprise and pleasure leaving his lips. He once again lets his lips ghost over Stiles' ear, breath tickling the outer lobe of skin.

"You do look sexy in my boxers, Stiles. Now all we need to find out is how good you look _without them_," he purrs.

**_Out-takes are as proceeded_**

Stiles blinked. _Fuck_ that was hot. He lifts his hips up so Derek can pull his boxers off. The material gets stuck halfway down his ankles and it takes a bit but eventually it comes off. Thank god. Stiles can't wait another second. His dick is standing tall, tip swollen and red, already drizzling pre-come. He _seriously _needs some action.

"Derek," he whined. He could feel the Alpha's breath against his dick, but that was it. "C'mon Der, please, I'm so fucking-"

"Stiles. _Shut_. _Up_," Derek growled.

Okay. Noted.

Stiles can now understand why he's got the name 'sourwolf' for. It's like the Alpha's favourite past time is to be all snarly and growling and- _Holy fucking hell_! There's now heat, and wetness, and suction and -_ Fuck!_

"_Fuck_, D-D-Derek, _s-shit_," he moans. The Alpha's mouth feels freaking amazing. There's very little he can do but thread his fingers through Derek's hair and hold on for dear life as his mate's mouth consumes him and leaves him with barely any dignity left. He's a mess in no time. The Alpha's tongue is licking along the underside of his dick, pressing down with just the _right _amount of force on the sensitive vein that snakes from the base to the tip, licking inside the slit at top and sucking up all the juices that Stiles is pretty sure is coming out like there's no way to turn it off. It's all too much. He's close before he knows it. And so soon. Damn, he's _really _not cut out for this.

"D-Derek, I-'m gonna."

And then the heat, wetness and suction is gone, and he's faced with blazing red eyes. "No," Derek says. It's simple and quick, but for Stiles it's not. It's the word that stops him from finding his release. The word _sucks_.

"W-What do you mean, no?" He pants. His dick, which is now feeling very lonely, is twitching, aching for heat and suction and just wants to be _touched_.

"Oh, I wasn't very subtle, was I?" Derek leans over, nose inches from Stiles' and breath a cooling chill on his skin. "What I mean is, that you're not going to cum until I say."

And Stiles just wants to die right now.

"W-What? Can - Can you repeat that for me please? I don't think I quite got that. You want me to _what_ now?"

Stiles sucks in a breath when the Alpha smirks so that he can see his canines through parted lips. "I want you to be quiet. Hold it in. Don't cum until I tell you to. Got it?" It's an order. That, Stiles knows.

"Okay, b-"

"_Quiet_," Derek growls.

Yep, _fuck_, Stiles gets the picture. He nods, tilting his head to the side in submission. It's the best way to show your mate that they are in control. Weird ass wolf instinct crap. But, hey, it works.

"You're being submissive?" Derek looks pleased. Stiles gives himself a mental high five. "Well, that's good." He leans down, tongue swiping along Stiles' pulse point in his neck, inhaling and feeling the light jump of the pulse under his tongue. _"So good_."

Stiles actually feels a _shiver _run down his spine hearing that. The way the Alpha had said those words, it's so breathy and lust filled, and _fuck_. He can feel every twitch his dick is making. He's seriously _fucking_ horny. And Derek's still not doing _anything_. That - that - that _meanie._

"Come _on _Derek, please, y-you're _killing __me_ here," he whines, nudging the Alpha's hips with his own. The reaction is quick, swift, and absolutely _fucking hot_.

Stiles finds himself flipped over, onto his back, dick squished between his stomach and one of the couch pillows which, hey, he's now lying on top of. Derek is hovering over him and he can feel hands gripping his thighs, breath hot and panted on his neck.

Oh lord, he's _freaking _excited. Just waiting for heat, wetness, suction or _anything_, any form of touch that can get him off soon. Or, well, he'll probably combust from lack of release. Which, really, sounds kinda lame.

And then there it is.

But, he did not expect what it was.

A fucking_ rim job_, for crying out loud! Lord only knows he's going to heaven now.

At first he's taken by surprise when the Alpha's tongue licks lightly at his entrance, like Derek's testing out the area or something. It's a weird sensation, to say the least, and he's never felt anything quite like it. Then there's pressure as the tongue presses in, licking a little harder so he can feel the tip break through the first ring of muscle. And now it's not weird. It's fucking awesome.

"_Ah_ - _f-fuck_," he curses. He feels his inner walls clench, tip of the Alpha's tongue stuck between the twitching muscles. Derek grunts, hands on his thighs tightening their grip, and Stiles feels the tongue in him dart back, then forward again, then back, then forward. Jesus, it's like a _fucking _pattern. And every time it darts forward, he feels his muscles loosen, tongue being able to get in further, licking its way deeper and _oh god_, he is not going to be able to last if it keeps going like this.

"D-Derek, _f-fucking hell_, oh s-shit, _ah_!" He hasn't really got his word deliberator on at this moment. Nope, it's officially turned off. On sleep mode. Not in service until needed. Which is a pretty damn long time by the time this is over. He's mainly focused on the way the tongue inside him is breaking him down, little by little, turning him inside out. How all he can feel is the way it twists inside him, snaking its way deeper and deeper, gaining pace with every dart forward, then slowing down when darting back, then darting forward faster all over again. It's freaking mystical and just - _fan-fucking-tastic_!

Stiles pushed his hips down, pressing his painfully aching erection against the pillow underneath him. He needed friction god-damn-it! Next time Derek's tongue darted in he let his hips press down harder, rocking his lower body against the pillow so that every move caused waves of friction, added with the wet heat of the Alpha's mouth, it was a perfect combination._  
_

"_Gaa-ahh_, D-Derek,_ f-fuck_, I'm gonna-"

"No. Not until I say."

Okay, how the fuck did that guy do that!?

No sooner had the Alpha said those words, he was already back at penetrating Stiles with his tongue, curling it at the tip and darting forward, letting it uncurl and twisting upwards at the just the right moment to hit Stiles' prostate and have Stiles moaning loudly, hips bucking into the pillow underneath him roughly.

Sensations rippled through Stiles. He could feel them shooting up and down his spine, pooling in his stomach, and setting hard and fast deep down in his balls. Yep, he knew this feeling. His release. It was creeping up on him, pushing him closer to the edge of the cliff that was somewhat of a free fall dive to ecstasy, and he couldn't stop it.

"D-Derek, fu - _ah_ - f-fuck! I c-can't-"

Stiles was expecting the Alpha to snap at him, throw another remark at him that he couldn't cum unless he said so otherwise. What he wasn't expecting was Derek's tongue to gain speed, curling and twisting inside him, striking forward hard and fast against this prostate, like, nearly, _every fucking time_. One of the hands holding down his thigh trailed up his leg, slipping underneath his stomach and reaching around for his dick, succeeding in getting a pretty damn good grip on it, before starting to tug it up and down, a steady yet firm rhythm, in time with each strike forward of the Alpha's tongue.

Oh, this was fucking _bliss_!

And that's it. Stiles is _done_. He's found his happy place. He's free falling, down that cliff, feeling the rush and exhilaration, before he's crashing face first into the ocean of _awesomeness_. He's not fighting against it, just letting the waves of ecstasy wash over him, engulfing him with the freedom of his release. His back arches, he's not sure how far, but it arches, hips snapping forward in Derek's palm. And then he's coming, hard and fast, not at all very graceful or dignifying, maybe a bit dirty and wild, all over the Alpha's hand and the pillow underneath him.

Well, there goes some pretty nice furniture.

When Stiles finds the inducing effects of his orgasm fading, he can now actually feel the blood that's pumping in his head, hear the thumping in his chest, anything but erratically and out of control. The quick slide of tongue is only slight as Derek pulls out of him, then wetness as the Alpha licks a stripe over his entrance before pressing a soft kiss to either of his cheeks.

"Dominant and demanding sourwolf during sex, affectionate and loving sourwolf after sex," Stiles laughs, though it's half panted, since he's still pretty sated from his release.

"Shut up."

Meh, it still has the same effect.

* * *

_**So, how was it? I am very proud (and embarrassingly shy) to say that - that was my first ever rimming scene. I hope I did a fair enough job. Let me know, please, it would be great to see what you guys think! :)**_


End file.
